


Ready for His Close-Up

by little_but_fierce



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras tries to take nudes, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_fierce/pseuds/little_but_fierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tries to send his boyfriend a nude photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for His Close-Up

Grantaire is busy rearranging his paintbrushes when he feels a familiar buzz in his pocket. He looks and is surprised to see he has a text from his boyfriend. His shock comes from the fact that Enjolras usually refuses to text him when he has class because he doesn’t want to distract him. He’s actually pretty adamant about it, which is why Grantaire is currently looking at his phone in confusion. Immediately, he switches to fear, thinking that if Enjolras is texting him during class, something must have happened. He notices that instead of text though, he’s been sent a photo of something he can’t quite make out in the small thumbnail. He opens it to get a better view. It doesn’t help.

 

_R: what is that?_

 

Enjolras, who has been waiting impatiently for a response, looks at his phone with a frown on his face. 

 

_E: …it’s my dick?_

 

What?! Grantaire takes a closer look.

 

_R: I know I'm an artist but even that's a little too abstract for me_

 

Enjolras looks at the photo again. Huh, he had been expecting a different response. His phone dings again.

 

_R: Enjolras r u trying to send me a nude?_

 

_E: Yes…although…I thought it would be better received than it was._

 

Grantaire smiles at his phone. Sometimes Enjolras’ cluelessness about things was too adorable.

 

_R: Well I can give a more thorough tutorial later ;) but the whole point of a nude is to get me so worked up that I can only think about coming home to fuck you…an unidentifiable photo of your dick isn’t really doing it for me…try thinking about it as if you are trying to seduce me for the first time._

 

Enjolras frowns at his phone again. A moment later he snaps another photo and then sends it.

 

_R: JESUS ENJOLRAS NO!_

 

_E: But how would a photo of that not make you think about fucking me since that is what you fuck????_

 

Grantaire sighs at his phone. He truly loves his little obtuse noodle, but sometimes the only way to get Enjolras to understand something is to give him exact directions with no room for interpretation. Sexting with Enjolras was always an adventure.

 

_R: Start by sending me a full-length photo of you naked_

 

_E: When you say full-length…_

 

_R: Of your body Enjolras!_

 

A moment later he receives what is essentially a selfie of a smiling Enjolras lying on his back on their bed. Grantaire sighs and covers his face with his hand.

 

_R: I should have added to pose seductively…_

 

Enjolras stares at his phone. He had been in the middle of jerking off when he had gotten the sudden urge to send Grantaire a photo. He had never sent a nude before even though he had received countless from Grantaire. He realizes he should have been paying more attention to the photos he had been masturbating to before he had sent his own. He has never told Grantaire that he uses his nudes as his spank bank material.

 

Enjolras starts scrolling through Grantaire’s nudes again and starts to notice what he means by seductive and full-length photos. He gets up and goes over to his mirror. He looks down and gives himself a few strokes to get himself back up and then he strikes what he thinks is a sexy pose with one of his hands up behind his head and his hips thrust forward and a pouty look on his face and then he snaps a mirror selfie. He looks at it just for a moment and then sends it.

 

A couple of minutes go by and Enjolras starts wondering if this photo was worse than the others. Suddenly, his phone dings.

 

_R: Sorry…I had to excuse myself from class to go to the bathroom._

 

_E: Oh sorry! I’ll wait._

 

_R: Enjolras…_

 

_E: What??_

 

_R: Enjolras I’m jerking it to your nude. Send me another one so I can finish._

 

Enjolras stares at his phone and can feel a small blush break out across his cheeks. He has a small smile on his face. He didn’t realize how smug he would feel that a photo of himself could make Grantaire so hot and bothered he would have to leave the classroom. He is struck by the sudden realization that he has no idea what he should send next. He doesn’t think Grantaire wants almost the same photo, so he tries turning around, sticking his ass out and snaps another photo. He sends it right away.

 

It takes about a minute before he gets a text.

 

_R: Yes…one more_

 

_R: Please._

 

_E: Well since you said please…_

 

Enjolras tries to figure out what he should send next. But then he looks down and inspiration strikes. He puts his hand on his neglected cock and snaps a photo that clearly shows what he is doing. He presses send.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> a-dreamer-and-a-cynic.tumblr.com


End file.
